Today's portable devices such as smartphones and tablets provide a variety of functions such as telephony, photography of still images and/or moving images (video), broadcast reception, and Internet connection. A portable device typically displays an execution screen of a single application at any given time due to restriction of the size of the screen and performance.
In recent designs, the screen size of portable devices has been trending larger, and performance is rapidly improving. With the larger screen, some recent portable devices are configured to simultaneously execute a plurality of applications by using a “multi-screen” display technique, also known as “multi window”, in which different portions of the overall screen display execution images of different respective applications. In order to implement a multi-screen display, the user first inputs a predetermined command to activate a multi-screen mode, and thereafter the user selects a plurality of applications to be executed in divided screens after activating the multi-screen mode. Thus, in order to execute a plurality of applications on a multi-screen of a desired form, the portable device user is required to input a series of commands, which may be burdensome for some users.
Hence, there is a need to provide a simplified user interface which allows for easier execution of a plurality of applications in a multi-screen in a form which is desired by the user.